dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
44826
44826 *'Number': 44826, previously 4826 *'Class': LMS Class 5MT "Black 5" *'Designer': William Stanier *'Build date': 1944 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Voice Actor': Anthony Sims 44826 is a Stanier "Black Five", who used to work on the Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway during the 1950's and 1960's, and therefore knew Dave, Ed and Sid, who all worked on the S&D during this time. Bio 44826 was built on July 31st, 1944 at Crewe Works and, from the very start of his life, was basically a nervous wreck, being frightened of anything and everything. During the 1950's, he was sent to the Somerset and Dorset line, where he worked alongside many engines, including his brother, Dave (who didn't like 44826 at all). His only true friend on the S&D was No. 5, who was fair but firm. In 1956, 44826 made a trip up the line with Ed as a snowplough/pilot engine, who caused a slight accident when he had his snowplough removed, resulting in both engines colliding with a snowdrift at Masbury, causing 44826 to lose his train to Dave and Sid, and having to take a frozen Ed back to Templecombe, berating him as he did so. 44826 lost his only ally, No. 5, in 1963, when he was withdrawn and sent away to be scrapped, leaving 44826 more or less alone, as everybody else was planning to escape from the closing S&D. It is unknown what happened to 44826 after this point, but it is presumed that he was relocated elsewhere, then withdrawn and scrapped before the end of steam in 1968. Persona 44826 is a nervous wreck, who is scared of everything and stutters a lot. He is very cautious and sensible, and doesn't like his trains being late. Livery 44826 wore BR Black with an early crest throughout most of his career, though presumably, he wore LMS unlined black during the end of WW2. Basis 44826 is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 5MT 4-6-0, also known as a "Black 5". Dave and Stan are also members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes *Series 5 - Ed and Sid (mentioned) *Series 6 - Fustercluck (mentioned) and Ed, Ed and Eddie (mentioned) Specials *An Unconventional Visit *You Bang Snowploughs Trivia *44826 is a minor character in the High Lane Productions series, "The Fowler 4Fs". *In the reboot of "The Fowler 4Fs", 44826 is voiced by a different voice actor to his appearances in TDRS, but due to problems in voice quality, he is voiced by series creator, Anthony Sims. *44826 was the inspiration for Turbo and his stuttering, nervous behaviour. *Despite being Dave's brother, it is quite clear that Dave doesn't like him all that much, preferring the company of his other brother, Stan. *In the episode Repulse, a Black 5 can be seen in the shed at Caracus Smash Ltd. Dark DJ has revealed that this was intended to be 44826. However, as the number could not be seen in the light, and because of a change of story plans, Dark DJ changed it to be classmate 45079. Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-6-0 Category:Characters from other series